Because of it
by Aj Bradley
Summary: Harry Potter finds a notbook on the Kitchen counter and it all begins


**A/N Hi to all my fans I would love to thank those who read and reviewed my last story 'I've fallen for him, I think' this story is for my friends ILoveSiriusBlack4, Angelcake8 and Ek now I would like a minutes silence for all those men and women who died fighting. Ok now on with the show hope you enjoy the story**

Chapter one

Harry Potter walked through the front door of the Potter Manor; he had the house to himself for a few hours, his beautiful wife Ginny was at work, James his eldest child was at the auror office for the day, his second child Albus was at auror training and his not so little girl Lily was on the train heading towards Hogwarts so she could start her seventh year. He walked into the kitchen deciding he should call Kreacher so he would have some company and help while he made dinner because James and his girlfriend where coming over for dinner because the had some news to share (harry had a bit of an idea of what the news could be but he wasn't planning on sharing the news with his wife in case he was wrong) but just before he was about to call Kreacher he noticed a notebook sitting on the kitchen counter, the book looked very familiar he realized it was the notebook that he had given lily for a going away present the day she left for Hogwarts just before he had given it to lily he had asked Ginny to write something in it but she wouldn't tell him what she wrote nor would she show him, so he decided now was the perfect time to read what she had written lily so he open the notebook at the first page and there was a short letter in Ginny's familiar hand writing

_To my little Lily,_

_I hope you have Fun at Hogwarts don't let you'r brothers anoy you to much and have lots of fun and stay out of trouble make sure you write to us as often as possible and keep you'r brothers out of trouble I know you will be fine and say hello to Uncle Neville for me_

_Love Mum_

Harry looked futher down the age and noticed more writing so of course he read it

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the station  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

No one's ever burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your older brother's favorite team

I just realized everything I have  
Is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even through to you want to  
Please try to never grow up

Don't you ever grow up  
(Never grow up)  
Just never grow up

By the time Harry had finished reading he had tears in his eyes then he noticed another note

_Lily_

_If you want to leave a space after this and ask your father to write something for you but you don't have to_

_Mum_

Harry noticed that there was a few pages free before lily had written anything so he decided he would write something, he sat down at the table and started to think but nothing special came to mind so he just wrote whatever came into his head and this is what he was left with

_Hey my baby girl, _

_Oh right you don't like me calling you my baby girl but you will always be my baby girl no matter what so don't try arguing with me I hope you have a good year and have fun and keep out of trouble you got that I don't want to get a letter from Professor McGonagal saying that you've done something terrible and you've got a month's worth of detention. I relies that I gave this to you when you where eleven but when I saw the book I decided to write something for you_

_Love Dad_

Harry sat there thinking he had to writ something else he started flicking through the book and saw what looked like an unfinished dong so he decided to finish it for her

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Turned around and you were there,  
the two of us make quite a pair,  
Daddies little girl was here at last (oh yes)  
Looked away and back again,  
suddenly you were ten.  
Don't know how we got so far so fast.  
And yet I still don't understand,  
it's not anything we planned.  
Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's destiny).  
I always knew the day would come,  
you'd stop crawling, start to run.  
Beautiful as beautiful can be.

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
Got your wings, now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away(Butterfly fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do

Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

As soon as he fished writing he walked out of the kitchen and came to a set of staris he walked up the staris until he came to a landing he turnleft and went into the third room on his right the room belonged to lily he placed the notebook on her desk deciding he would send it to her tomorrow but in the mean time he had things to do so he went back into the kitchen and called for Kreacher

**A/N so what did you think please thieve a review because the more reviews I get the soon I will update the next chapter and I will mention you in the next chapter in my authors note.**


End file.
